Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetization device for a magnetic encoder used for detecting rotation and rotation angles of various devices, and is particularly applied to a rotation detection device used for controlling rotation of various motors.
Description of Related Art
Regarding the technical field of bearing elements, a technology is disclosed in which magnetic sensors arranged in a line are used to obtain interpolated pulse signals (Patent Documents 1 and 2). A technology is disclosed in which a plurality of magnetic sensors and a magnetic drum having a plurality of magnetic tracks with different numbers of magnetic pole pairs per one rotation are used to calculate absolute angles (Patent Document 3). An angle detection device is disclosed which uses magnetic sensors as described above in Patent Documents 1 and 2 to detect an absolute angle on the basis of a phase difference between two different magnetic encoders (Patent Document 4).
A technology is disclosed which manufactures a magnetic encoder which is magnetized with multiple magnetic poles (Patent Document 5).